Why Do Humans Love?
by Huaile
Summary: It was childish to love an immortal, one who would be yours for only a few years, then vanish like the memory of yesterday. Especially Envy: the most ruthless and emotionless of the homunculi, especially when it came to humans.


Ed yawned and nuzzled into Envy's neck, shivering slightly. "E-" he yawned again, sniffing, "Envy...I'm-"

"Tired?"  
"Nuh uh." Ed shook his head, but another yawn-this one deep enough to crack his jaw-contradicted his previous statement. "Wanna...stay with you."

Envy coiled his arm around Ed's waist and nodded against the younger's head. "I'm not going anywhere, Edo."

"You'd better not, or else."

"Else what? You and I both know you can't-" Ed slithered out of Envy's embrace and kissed him, rendering the homunculus speechless and thoroughly melted by the time he pulled away.

"I win."

"Whatever. Ne, o'chibi-chan? Why do humans love?" Envy played with Ed's hair absently, twirling strands around his finger, watching Ed's face for reaction to the strange question.  
Ed flushed slightly and coughed before answering. "To be loved. Humans—we—want, need to be loved, to feel complete."  
"But when you love, it creates fear."  
"We know. But even still, we love, we are loved, and just the reward of that other person being happy and safe is a good balance for the pain of fear."  
"Equivalent exchange."  
Ed nodded into Envy's neck. "See, you get it, aniki."  
"Don't remind me of that _bastard _Hohenheim-" Envy started, but his complaint was quickly covered by lips on his own. Ed pulled back then, playing with his older brother's hair in his fingers.  
"Aniki, you know I love you, right?" Ed murmured quietly.  
Black eyebrows raised and Envy snorted delicately. "No you don't."  
"Yes I do. I'd die for you."  
"You do know how entirely pointless that would be."  
Gold hair was mussed as Ed shook his head eagerly. "It'd save one of your lives."  
"And throw away yours."  
Ed shrugged and looked away. "I don't want you to be tainted again…"  
"I _won_'t be. Oh come on, chibi, look at me."  
When Ed didn't move, Envy gently turned his younger brothers face to his and was shocked to see tears running down the younger Elric's face.  
"Ne, o'chibi-chan…"  
Ed's lips trembled and then he buried his face in Envy's neck, sobs wracking his thin frame.  
"En…I don' wan'…_lose you_!" he wailed, clutching his brother's neck so tightly he'd probably be strangled had he need for air.  
"Shh, Edo-kun, I'm not going anywhere, ever."  
"When I…"  
Envy hissed in a breath at that. "Ed, don't think like that. Don't you _dare_."  
"But…it's…it's _true_!" Ed began to wail again, dripping tears down Envy's chest.  
The elder tilted Ed's face up and gently kissed his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and finally still slightly trembling lips. He pulled back after a moment.  
"You're trembling." Violet orbs gazed into gold, and Ed's lips against Envy's curled into a small smile.  
"Love you."  
"I know."  
Gold eyes went dim at the flat, apathetic tone his elder brother had used to reply, then Ed pulled away and curled up in a ball on the bed, back to the homunculus.  
Once Envy was sure the blond was asleep, he drew the covers over him and let out a long sigh, running his fingers through Ed's hair.  
"You shouldn't have fallen for me…" he murmured.  
It was childish to love an immortal, one who would be yours for only a few years, then vanish like the memory of yesterday.  
Especially Envy: the most ruthless and emotionless of the homunculi, especially when it came to humans. He'd use Ed, drain him until he was a corpse six feet under, and Envy was left laughing at his grave,  
If they ever managed to find his body.  
_And Ed knew it, and still, he stayed._  
And yet…  
Envy shimmied down to lay besides Ed and pulled the younger boy close.  
He'd stay, but only tonight.  
A chaste kiss was pressed into Ed's neck, and seven words were whispered before all went quiet. "And I shouldn't have fallen for you…"  
_I get why humans love…You were my first, Edward. You know that, don't you? That's why you stay. That's why you put up with a monster like me. Edo, Edo, Edo…I love you.__  
__Forever._


End file.
